High School Waar is het goed voor?
by Shanin Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata is net verhuisd en moet naar een nieuwe school. Gelukkig ontmoet ze Naruto, die haar alles over de rare school verteld.


**I don't own Naruto**

**Hinata en the gang zijn 16 jaar oud, alleen Neji, Tenten en Lee zijn 17.**

"Dattebayo" praten

_'Dattebayo' gedachten _

"DATTEBAYO!" keihard schreeuwen

_"Dattebayo" fluisteren_

* * *

**School… waar is het goed voor…?**

Het was een rustige morgen, de eerste zonnestralen kwamen al over de horizon. Het is zo rustig dat je de vogels hun mooie ochtendlied kunt horen zingen en de planten kunt horen zuchten omdat ze nog verder willen slapen.

"TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*KRAK*!"

En daar gaat alweer een nieuwe wekker.

"*Zucht*…"

* * *

"…ata?... Hinata?... HINATA HYUUGA!"

Mijn kleine zusje, Hanabi, was weer voor de zoveelste keer in m'n oor aan het schreeuwen. "Laat me nou rustig slapen." Ik draaide me om en probeerde weer in slaap te vallen. Totdat me drie dingen opvielen. Één: waarom maakte Hanabi me wakker? Twee: waarom was ze er nog steeds? Drie: Waarom was ze aangekleed in haar schooluniform?

"Het spijt me zeer dat ik je schoonheidsslaap heb verstoord," begon ze sarcastisch, "maar ik kan niet naar school, totdat jij me brengt."

"…School…?" Ik keek op mijn wekker. Alhoewel, dat probeerde ik, totdat ik erachter kwam dat hij aan de andere kant van m'n kamer lag. Toen drong het langzaam tot me door: "IK HEB ME VERSLAPEN!"

Toen ik eindelijk mijn uniform aan had, m'n lange, indigo haar had gekamd en naar beneden was gerend, keek ik op de klok en zag dat ik nog een uur de tijd had.

"Waarom maakte je me zo vroeg wakker?" Vroeg ik Hanabi die aan de keukentafel haar cornflakes zat op te eten. "Je zei dat ik te laat was!"

"Nee, JIJ zei dat je te laat was. Ik maakte je alleen maar wakker omdat ik wist dat je je wekker had kapot geslagen."

"*Zucht*…"

"Waarom zucht je de laatste tijd zo vaak?"

"Het leven is zwaar…"

* * *

"Heey, Kiba!" Een blonde jongen schreeuwde. "Fijne vakantie gehad?"

"Eey, Naruto!" zei Kiba. "Jaaaaaaaa. Hoe kan jij in vredesnaam zo hyper zijn in de ochtend?"

Naruto grijnsde alleen maar terwijl hij om zich heen keek. "Hey, is dat Shino? SHINO!"

Een jongen met een zonnebril kwam naar hen toe lopen en zei met een emotieloos gezicht "Goedemorgen Naruto, Kiba. Goede vakantie gehad?"

"Ja, ja, ja." Zei Kiba.

"GRRrrrrrrrr"

"Kiba, je uniform gromde net naar me."

"Nee, dat was… m'n… uuuh… maag!" Begon hij "Ja, dat is het! Ik heb nog geen ontbijt gehad! Uuum… Hey! Was dat de bel niet? Doei!" Zodra hij dat had gezegd rende hij, zo snel hij kon, naar binnen.

"Ik wil voor vijf dollar wedden dat hij binnen een week gesnapt wordt met die hond." Zei Naruto, terwijl hij en Shino naar binnen liepen.

"Ja, Kiba is niet erg goed in leugens vertellen en Akamaru is niet het type om de hele dag in Kiba's shirt te zitten. In ieder geval ben je dan niet alleen bij het nablijven."

"Hmmmmmm… Huh? Wat bedoel je daarmee?"

"Je weet precies wat ik ermee bedoel."

* * *

"Ino, mag ik dat spiegeltje nu eens? Je haar zit wel goed!"

"Nee! Het is mijn spiegel! En serieus, wat is er mis met je haar?" vroeg Ino, terwijl ze nog steeds nakeek of er ook maar _iets_ mis was met haar platinablonde haar.

"WAT! Wat is er met mijn haar?"

"Sakura, het is roze."

"Ik weet niet of je het weet, maar dat was het altijd al." zei Sakura. "Nou geef me dat spiegeltje!"

"Nee!"

Terwijl ze aan het stoeien waren, zag Ino degene waar ze op stonden te wachten. "! Kijk! Daar is Sasuke!"

Sakura hield ook op met vechten en keek om haar heen. "Sasuke? Waar?" Toen zag ze hem, een jongen met zwarte ogen en zwart haar. "O My Gosh! Het lijkt wel alsof hij elke dag knapper wordt."

Na een paar seconden was Sasuke helemaal omsingeld door fangirls.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, wil je met me uit?"

"Mag ik je aanraken, Sasuke!"

En nog meer van zulk soort opmerkingen werden naar z'n hoofd geslingerd. Sasuke integendeel liep met een emotieloos gezicht verder. Het enige wat hij zei was, "Hnn…"

Sommige van de fangirls vielen flauw, anderen begonnen te gillen en weer anderen vielen flauw terwijl ze aan het gillen waren.

"Hij is zo cool!"

'_Irritante fangirls'_ dacht Sasuke.

* * *

Nadat ik Hanabi naar school had gebracht en naar mijn eigen school reed, sprong ik uit de auto en rende de school binnen. _'Waarom is Konoha High School nou zo ver van Konoha Middle School?'_

In mijn haast zag ik niet het groepje meiden voor me en voor dat ik het wist, *KNAL*.

"Oef…" Ik probeerde te blijven staan, maar ik verloor mijn balans en viel boven op iets. Toen ik mijn ogen opende keek ik in een paar diepzwarte ogen.

Ik was in een soort trans en kwam er pas uit toen zijn neus tegen de mijne aankwam. Toen pas realiseerde ik mij hoe dicht we bij elkaar waren.

"Eeep!" Ik sprong op en gleed meteen weer uit over mijn eigen veters. "I-i-ik… H-het spijt m-me. D-dat was n-niet de be-bedoeling." _'Aaaaah! Waarom moet IK nou net weer tegen iemand aanbotsen? En dan ook nog gaan stotteren. HINATA! JE BENT HOPELOOS!' _

Opeens had ik het gevoel dat iemand me wilde vermoorden. Ik draaide me om een zag een dozijn ogen naar me kijken alsof ik net president Obama had vermoord. Opeens waren alle meiden het met elkaar eens.

"HOE KUN JE TEGEN ONZE SASUKE OPBOTSEN?" zei een meid met kort roze haar, een haarband en groene ogen.

"Als je daar geen goede reden voor hebt," begon weer een andere met

blauwe ogen en blond haar in een paardenstaart, "dan zorgen wij er persoonlijk voor dat je leven hier op school een hel wordt!"

"Ja! Niemand komt er aan onze Sasuke!" riep weer een andere.

Ik keek naar de jongen, die zo te horen Sasuke heete, en zag hem kijken met een gezicht van '_HAAR Sasuke'_. "I-ik dacht d-dat ik te laat w-was…" begon ik, maar voordat ik ook maar verder kon, werd ik onderbroken.

"Te laat? Ik geef je vijf seconden voorsprong voor we achter je aan komen."

"W-wat?"

"Vijf…"

"Wacht… Maar…"

"Vier…"

"I-ik botste…"

"Drie…"

'_Ik denk dat ik beter kan rennen'_

"twee, een, nul!"

"AAAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEEELP!"

* * *

Volgens mij had ik toen al drie keer de school rond gerend. _'Zouden ze me nog steeds achtervolgen?' _Dacht ik toen ik met mijn vierde rondje begon. Ik keek achterom en zag dat ze me nog steeds op de hielen zaten. _'Waar halen ze de motivatie vandaan?'_

Maar toen ik me weer omdraaide om vooruit te kijken werd ik gegroet door een _hele_ harde borstkas en daarna, voor de tweede keer, de grond. Ik keek omhoog en zag een paar oceaanblauwe ogen. Daar boven op zijn hoofd zat een bos piekerig blond haar. Naast hem liep een jongen met bruin haar en een zonnebril.

"HALLO DAAR!" riep de blonde, alsof ik aan de andere kant van de school stond.

"Naruto, kan je niet wat rustiger doen, ik denk dat ze een probleem heeft."

"Huh? Wat be-" maar voor hij verder kon gaan werd hij onderbroken.

"DAAR IS ZE!"

"KOM WE PAKKEN HAAR!"

'_O nee, daar zijn ze weer.' _Maar voor ik het wist werd mijn hand gepakt en werd ik meegesleurd.

'_Waar ga ik nu weer naar toe?'_

* * *

Toen we eindelijk stopten met rennen, zag ik dat we op het dak waren. Het was zo'n mooi uitzicht vanaf hier. Ik kon mijn eigen huis zien.

"Hehe, sorry voor daarnet," Begon Naruto, "Sasuke's fanclub komt hier niet dus je bent veilig."

"Um… bedankt."

"Heh, het was niks. Wacht eens? Ben je nieuw hier? Volgens mij heb ik je nog niet eerder gezien."

"Ja, dat klopt, we zijn hier net naartoe verhuisd."

"Haha, ik wist het! Trouwens, ik ben Naruto Uzumaki en de gast met de zonnebril is Shino Aburame." Hij wees met z'n duim naar degene achter hem.

"I-ik ben Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga?" vroeg Shino.

"HEY! Ben je familie van Neji?"

Ik knikte. "H-hij is mijn neef."

"Oke…"

*****Stilte*****

'_Phew, gered door de bel. Wat een vreemde stilte was dat.'_

"Welk vak heb je nu?" vroeg Naruto.

"Uum… Geschiedenis."

"Cool! Wij ook! Kom mee dan laten we je de klas zien!"

En alweer, voor de tweede keer, werd ik meegesleurd door de gangen van Konoha High.

* * *

Toen we bij de klas aankwamen was de leraar er gelukkig nog niet. Ik ging naast Naruto en Shino zitten.

Na 30 minuten kwam de leraar, een man met een masker op en grijs haar dat overeind stond, binnen, waarop de hele klas riep: "KAKASHI! JE BENT TE LAAT!"

"Sorry, ik reed een oude vrouw dood en dus moest haar eerst begraven."

"LEUGENAAR!"

"_Zo'n soort smoes gebruikt hij elke keer."_ Fluisterde Naruto.

_*Zucht* 'Wat een rare school is dit…'_

* * *

Lunchtijd.

"EINDELIJK!" riep Naruto! "Ik hoop wel dat je je eigen lunch mee hebt, want het eten in de kantine hier is niet te vreten." Hij pakte m'n hand weer, iets wat hij vandaag al drie keer heeft gedaan, en sleurde me mee naar de kantine.

Hij stopte bij een tafel met zes mensen.

"HEY, mensen!" begon hij, "Dit is Hinata Hyuuga. Dit zijn de mensen."

"H-hallo."

"Oke, even zien. Dat," hij wees naar een jongen met een staart in zijn haar, die lag te slapen, "is Shikamaru Nara, hij is verschrikkelijk lui dus verwacht niet te veel van hem."

"Je verstoort m'n rust."

"Dat," een zware jonge die een hamburger zat te eten, "is Choji Akimichi. _Zeg NOOIT dat hij dik is, de laatste die dat zei lag twee weken in het ziekenhuis."_ Fluisterde hij erachteraan. "Hoe dan ook, dat," een jonge met dezelfde witte ogen als ik en lang bruin haar in een lage staart, "is je neef Neji Hyuuga, maar die ken je waarschijnlijk al dus daar hoef ik niks meer over te zeggen. Dat," een meisje met bruin haar in twee knotjes, "is Tenten."

"Eindelijk nog een meisje. Ik had de hoop al bijna opgegeven." Zei ze.

'_Ze ziet er aardig uit... en een beetje als een pandabeer.'_

"Die gast," een jongen met een bloempotkapsel en enorme wenkbrauwen, "is Rock Lee, maar je kan hem gewoon Lee noemen."

"WAT EEN JEUGDIGE DAG IS HET VANDAAG, NIETWAAR?" Hij deed een stand waarbij hij z'n duim omhoog doet en zo breed glimlacht dat je z'n tanden kan zien. Als je goed kijkt kan je ze zien glimmen.

"Juist… En als laatste Kiba Inuzuka." Een jongen met bruin warrig haar en… zijn dat tatoeages op z'n wangen?

"Hey Neji," zei hij terwijl hij naar me toe liep en m'n handen in de zijne nam. "waarom had je niet gezegd dat je zo'n schattig nichtje he-" maar voordat hij zijn zin af kon maken werd hij aan de achterkant van zijn uniform gepakt en meegesleurd door Shino, terwijl hij mompelde, "Hou er maar mee op, ze valt er toch niet voor."

"Geen zorgen," zei Naruto, terwijl hij zijn hand op mijn schouder legde, "Kiba flirt met elk meisje dat hij ziet."

"Heh, hij had het zelfs bij mij geprobeerd." zei Tenten. "Maar ik heb gewoon mijn knie in zijn maag geplant. Dat zal hem leren met mij te spotten. HAHA!"

'_Oké… Één ding onthouden: NOOIT Tenten kwaad maken.'_

* * *

Aan de andere kant van de kantine.

"Sasuke!"

"Ga weg Ino! Ik mag nu naast Sasuke zitten!"

"Mooi niet, Sakura! Jij hebt de vorige keer al naast hem gezeten!"

"Dat is NIET waar! Ik zat TEGENOVER hem! Dat is heel wat anders! Nou ga aan de kant!"

"Nee!"

"Uuum… wie zijn dat?" vroeg ik.

"Die met het roze haar is Sakura Haruno," begon Kiba, "en de andere met het blonde haar in een staart is Ino Yamanaka. Ze zijn de voorzitters van de Sasuke fanclub en allebei cheerleaders. De jongen in het midden is Sasuke Uchiha. Hij speelt in het honkbal team, haalt altijd negens en tienen enz. Echt zo'n perfect vriendje."

"Misschien als je wat hogere cijfers haalt word je ook wel zo populair." Zei Shikamaru, nog steeds met z'n hoofd op de tafel.

"HEY! Jij moet niet zeuren! Jij bent degene die altijd in de les in slaap valt!"

"Ik ben tenminste niet zo dom om overal 'Kiba wuz here' op te schrijven én in neem geen hond mee naar school terwijl ik weet dat het tegen de regels is."

"… J-je zei dat je er niemand over zou vertellen!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Hey! DAT IS NIET GRAPPIG!"

* * *

Na de lunch had ik scheikunde met Naruto, Kiba en Neji. De bel ging en er kwam een man binnen met lang zwart haar en een gezicht dat me deed denken aan een slang.

"Juissssssst," begon hij, "ik ben Orochimaru, jullie scheikundeleraar."

Ik hoorde wat gemompel naast me en zag dat Naruto met z'n I-Pod op, zat mee te zingen. Natuurlijk zag Orochimaru dat ook.

"Naruto! Jou ken ik nog wel van vorig jaar. Misschien zou je zo aardig willen zijn om voor de hele klas te zingen."

"OKE!" Hij sprong op zijn stoel en begon de luchtgitaar te spelen.

_He was a boy, she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet what more can I say?  
He wanted her, she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
All of her friends stuck up their nose and they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

"UZUMAKI! GA VAN DIE STOEL AF!"

"Oke!" In plaats van de op stoel ging hij op de tafel staan."

_He was a sk8ter boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth._

Tegen die tijd was Kiba ook al op de tafel gesprongen en zong voluit mee.

_Five years from now she sits at home, feeding the baby she's all alone, she turn on the t.v. guess who she sees sk8ter boy rockin' up MTV,_

"INUZUKA EN UZUMAKI! JULLIE KOMEN NA DE LES BIJ MIJ! NU UIT MIJN KLASLOKAAL!"

_she calls up her friends they already know, and they've all got tickets to see his show, she tags along and stands in the crowd, and looks up at the man that she turned down_

"**ERUIT!"**

****

**

* * *

**

De rest van de dag verliep gladjes. Nadat ik thuis was gekomen plofte ik op mijn bed. "Ik ben blij dat ik nu al een paar vrienden heb." zei ik tegen niemand. "Ze zijn zo aardig om me zomaar in de groep te laten. Om eerlijk te zijn zag ik wel een beetje op tegen deze dag." Het laatste wat ik dacht voordat ik op reis ging naar dromenland was:

__

_'Ik heb het gevoel dat ik iets vergeten ben…'_

* * *

Ergens op het schoolplein van Konoha Middle School stond een eenzaam zusje te wachten op haar oudere zus:

"HINATA!"

* * *

**R&R (Read & Review) Please?¿**

**- Shanin-chan**


End file.
